


being as in love with you as i am

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, So here's this, but i didn't save it, but i liked it even though it hurt, i wrote something similar last night, title from angels by the xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam asks Scott about Allison, and Scott tells him. That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	being as in love with you as i am

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for you, siani :*

"Scott?" Liam tries.

He knows it's late, he knows it's been another rough day and Scott probably just wants to sleep, but he also knows something's bothering Scott and Liam wants to know why. He saw the change in Scott's demeanour when the name _Allison_ was mentioned, and how he (and everyone else) looked a little sad afterwards. And he just wants Scott to be okay.

"Yeah?"

Liam swallows. "Who's Allison?" He's afraid he might be overstepping his boundaries by asking. "I mean, you don't have to tell me, it's just—I just—" He wants to know, of course he does, but he swears he _felt_ Scott's mood sinking even lower, and he can't do that to him.

"No, Liam, it's alright," Scott says. He takes a shaky breath. "Allison Argent. She was Chris' daughter, and she was amazing. She was smart, and kind, and beautiful... She was the first girl — the first _person_ I ever loved." Liam sees Scott getting teary-eyed, and almost regrets asking, Scott hurting hurts him. "When Stiles was, um, possessed, the Nogitsune, the thing inside him, kidnapped Lydia. And Allison gave her life to save them. Both of them. You know what she said to me when she was- when she was dying? She asked me, _is Lydia safe?_ We protect those who cannot protect themselves — that was her code, and she died by that code. So, yeah. I can't put together the words to describe what she was to me, to Stiles, to Lydia, to... She was just. She was amazing."

Liam doesn't have to ask if Scott misses her. Of course he does. Liam didn't know Allison, but he can see it in Scott's eyes, he can hear it in Scott's heartbeat. He'll never know what that felt like, he can't even begin to imagine what would happen if Scott died. He wants to ask if he still loves her, and he knows that's selfish, and he knows the answer is yes, but he can't help it, and—

"Hey, Liam," Scott wraps his arms around Liam's waist and pulls him closer, "yeah, I still love her, I always will. She was my first love, and she died. I'll never get over her. But you and me? What we've got, whatever that may be? This is real and this is now, and I am in love with _you_ , alright?"


End file.
